vsPredator
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Predator fights EVERYONE! Hosted by Disclaimer and Waiver. Send them requests on who you want predator to fight. More details inside as well some kick ass fight scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Elite vs Predator

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, this is a new story brought to you by me and Waiver!**

**Waiver: We decided to do this project ourselves as a moment to show you what we are truly about. Blood and violence!**

**Disclaimer: You said it sister! Anyway, we hope you enjoy and there is an important note at the end of the story so please read it. Halo belongs to Bungie and Predator belongs to Fox. **

"General?" One of the Unggoy turned to the tall Sangheili from his station.

'What is it?"

"Our station to the east has sent out a distress signal. It seems they have engaged the humans in mass and are requesting reinforcements."

_So the battle has begun? Good, my blood stirs for combat_. He turned to the ultra standing by his side.

"Gather a vanguard for an assault. Wipe out the humans and report back."

"Yes General."

As the ultra ran off the Sangheili General turned to look over the canyon in the distance. The Covenant post was stationed on a small cliff, so it provided an excellent view of the planet.

"A pity it will be glass soon," he mused to himself. It will only be a matter of time until the glory of journey is brought to this planet as it has for countless others.

-0-

"Where are they?!" Every Unggoy in the room flinched at their leader's anger, his fellow Sangheili continuing with their duties as if this were a regular occurence.

"I don't know sir, they haven't reported back."

"It's been hours, why haven't they contacted us?" One of the Sangheili minors spoke up.

"Perhaps the humans defeated them." The other warriors laughed at him, thinking the absurdity impossible. The General on the other hand, is not so blind. It is certainly a possibility that the humans killed them. It's been done before, even without the help of the dreaded demons. He held up his hand, silencing the room.

"Ready my ship for departure."

-0-

An hour passed and three phantoms flew across the sky, each one filled to the brim with both Sangheili and Unggoy warriors. The General looked over his soldiers, eyeing each one of them carefully until the pilot called back to him.

"General, we are approaching the facility."

"Good, drop us down on the main entrance. Have the others circle around and enter through the sides."

"Yes General."

The moment they hit dirt each one drew a weapon. A group of a dozen Unggoys, three minors, two ultras and the General who wielded a focus rifle cautiously approached the metal facility. The grey walls were scorched, clearly indicating battle, but so far no bodies were to be seen. Activating the door controls, the group made their way inside. The halls were dark as many of the lights were shot and the ones that weren't flashed sporadically.

"Stay silent and watch your motion trackers," the General ordered his troops nodding in confirmation. They marched forward, finding more scorch marks and bullet holes in the walls but still no bodies. The hall eventually led to a circular room littered with shell casings, broken weapons, blood, scorch marks, bullet holes, but completely empty of bodies.

"This doesn't make sense," one of the ultras said. "There were obvious casualties here, but where are they?"

The General walked forward. He kneeled to the ground, carefully examining the footsteps in the blood. Both human and Covenant running in sporadic and random patterns. He looked up at the walls seeing that the marks where in random places.

_As if they didn't know where the enemy was, but that doesn't make sense!_

A tiny *plop* sounded near him, so quiet it was almost unnoticeable. He looked to his shoulder to see a small drop of red on his orange armor. He pressed his finger against it and brought it to his nose and toke a deep sniff.

_Blood?_

He looked up and gasped, his soldiers following suit. They had found the bodies. Both human and Covenant hung from the ceiling and were skinned like a hunter's kill. The group was speechless. What could have done this? Why were both sides killed like this?

"This is not good," the General stated before activating his communicator. "Casualties confirmed. Commanders report in."

-Talon squad reporting in, no contact.-

"Acknowledged, Fire squad report." Silence. "Fire squad, report!" He was still met with silence. "What is going on-"

-Sir! Contact, contact!-

"What's happening?!"

-Where is it?!-

-I don't see it!-

-Where did it go?!-

-AGH!-

The General deactivated his communicator and turned back to his troops who looked at him with confusion. He eyed them for a moment before addressing them.

"You two," he pointed to the ultras. "You come with me. We're going to find whatever the hell did this and we are going to kill it. The rest of you, return to the ships."

They nodded and turned back down the hall they came through. The General, as intimidating as he could be, would not endanger their lives needlessly. He drew his focus rifle and turned to the remaining ultras, one with a fuel rod the other with a concussion rifle.

"Let's go."

With that, they activated their cloaks and stalked down the opposite hall.

-0-

It was quiet the General thought. Too quiet. They had already found the missing squads. Or what was left of them. Many of them were strung up like the first they had found, but a few of them had either their heads, spines, or both removed from their bodies. The fallen warriors' wounds consisted of both slashes from metal blades and plasma burns. Each one was placed in a fatal spot. Whoever this foe was, they were experienced killers no doubt about it. The three invisible forms walked found themselves in yet another circular room, this one completely empty. The General stopped, the others stopping behind him. He deactivated his cloak and walked forward slowly. Something wasn't right. The ultras behind him deactivated their cloaks and stood beside him. The General scanned over the room again. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a small distortion of light.

"It's a trap!"

Not a moment later a ball of plasma flew across the room, striking the ultra with the concussion rifle in the front of his head, his shields being torn through like nothing and his head exploding in purple grey matter. The last two Sangheili dove to the side activating their cloaks and remained unmoving. With their cloaks active radar was useless so they relied on their senses to find their hidden enemy. The General looked over to where he knew his comrade to be. Not a moment he looked a spear appeared out of nowhere a plunged through the cloaked ultra. He could see them! The General uncloaked and fired his rifle at the spear's wielder. A small splash of green blood appeared and splattered against the wall. Another bolt of plasma shot out and struck his rifle. He rolled to the first ultra and took his rifle, only for it to explode from yet another plasma blast. He growled and slowly rose to his feet. His enemy deactivated his cloak revealing a very human like creature, but he was far too large. He was the size of a demon.

"Why would you attack the humans? I thought they were allies with the demons."

The demon did not respond, instead answering with clicks like that of an insect. The demon held up his spear in a challenge and the General was happy to oblige as he drew his energy sword. The two warriors circled each other for a moment before charging. The general began with a slash of his sword, the demon bringing up his spear to block. They were both surprised to see the sword cleave the spear in two. The Sangheili slashed again, cutting into the demons shoulder armor, but he backed up before it could reach flesh. The demon shrugged off the damaged armor before extending a blade on his wrist. He charged this time bringing the metal blade and cut into the surface of the General's armor. The struck once more and cut the blade off once again. This time when the demon backed away he put significant distance between them and activated a red laser sight on his mask and aimed it at the General. He readied himself but the bolt never came. Instead, the demon deactivated his gun and took it off his shoulder. He reached down and removed an assortment of knives from his belt, dropping them to the ground. Understanding the demon's intent, the General dropped his sword. The demon reached up to his mask, removing two wires and then the mask, revealing a scaled face with four mandibles and an inner mouth, a large forehead and cratered eyes. The demon let out an ear piercing roar and when the General did the same, they charged.

The two titans locked hands and pushed against each other, strength for massive strength. But it seemed that the General had the upper hand as he slowly pushed the demon back. His small victory of strength was short lived as the demon brought his head back and slammed it into the Sangheili's snout followed by a backhand to the face. While his opponent was disoriented, the demon seized the chance to tackle his abdomen and ram his back into the wall delivering blow after blow with his knee. The General recovered quickly and slammed his elbow into the demons back and grabbing him by the dreadlocks causing him to release his grip on the taller Sangheili.

The General brought up his talons and slashed them across the demons face making him roar in anger. He followed it by grabbing the demon's neck and slamming him into the wall, lifting him off the ground. A fist to the General's face broke one of his mandibles with a sickening crunch. He tossed the demon into the ground and straddled him, delivering blow after blow to his face. A kick to his chest sent him onto his back and the demon was on him in an instant. Using his superior strength, he threw the Demon to the side, slamming his head into the wall. He grabbed him by the dreads and once again slammed him into the wall. Then again. And again. He stopped and released his grip on the demons rubbery dreads. He got to his feet as his tired and bloody muscles protested. When he stood up fully he looked down at the fallen demon.

"May your gods accept you, for you were a worthy opponent."

In an instant, the demon lashed out, grabbed his foot, and the General fell to the ground. The demon climbed onto him again taking a tight hold of his mandibles and in great feat of strength, ripped them from the General's head. He roared in agony but the demon wasn't done. He grabbed hold of his head and tore it from the shoulders. The demon stood tall, thrust his trophy into the air and released a mighty roar of triumph. The Sangheili General was dead.

**Waiver: Oh that was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: And you can keep it going! That's right, we are excepting requests!**

**Waiver: Simply place your request in the reviews and we we'll go over it. All you have to do is provide an opponent for old rips people's heads off a lot to fight! If you don't provide any further details then we will make up the story for it ourselves. Please note that WE decide who wins the fight so that means that whether predator wins or not is up to us. Don't worry; we will be as fair as possible in our match ups.**

**Disclaimer: Also note that if you provide an opponent we know nothing about, we will not do any research on them and will not do the fight. Please provide a FAIR opponent, so no god-like characters like superman. In the next chapter after each fight we will provide a description of why we made the outcome the way it is, that includes this one.**

**Waiver: Please review and give us opponents to send into the meat grinder!**


	2. Chapter 2

Archdemon vs Predator

**Disclaimer: Hey guys were back with another cool ass fight!**

**Waiver: But before we get to that we need to explain why we had the last fight end like it did. We thought hard on what would happen in a fight between a Yautja and a Sangheili. We sort of compared them like they did in deadliest warrior.**

**Disclaimer: They both had plasma weapons, but it was a battle of quantity (Sangheili) vs quality (Yautja). In our opinion, quality wins. When it came to their melee weapons, it was roughly the same but reversed. Obviously the Sangheili's energy sword could cut through any metal weapon so they had the advantage.**

**Waiver: Then you got special stuff like cloaks. Yautja's are obviously far superior. Doesn't deactivate when running or shot and is harder to see. The only advantage a Sangheili cloak has is that it's water resistant which wouldn't play on neutral ground. Then you compare their detecting abilities. Motion trackers vs a dozen spectrums of eyesight? Yeah, that's obvious.**

**Disclaimer: Finally, we come to physical aspects. Average Yautja is 7'2" and 300 lbs. Average Sangheili is 7'-8' and 300-400 lbs. Sangheili seems to have the advantage but it would be the same as pitting a Sangheili against a Spartan and we all know how that turns out.**

**Waiver: Now to this fight! This was requested by SithLordNillis and let me tell you, we had fun writing this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age Origins belongs to Bioware, Predator belongs to Fox.**

_I was right!_

_They had mocked me in the beginning. They called me insane, foolish, a child chasing legends! They said it was nothing but stories, but oh I knew. I knew. And after years of searching I had finally found it. The dragon's skull will be mine._

-0-

It was time. After 200 years of searching it was finally time. The armies of darkspawn growled in anticipation as they marched on the canyon floor, their torches lighting up the darkness of the canyon. They moved for the surface. This world will fall to the blight. A mighty roar cut through the noise of the army. Hurlocks staggered as mighty wings flapped above them. The hulking creature landed heavily on a bridge connecting the two sides of the cavern. The Archdemon growled lowly from its post overlooking the creatures of blight below it. With another mighty roar it unleashed its flame into the air, the oxygen burning with heat rivaling the sun. As its screech died down, it was replaced with another screech, one just as loud and _far _more bloodthirsty. The dragon turned its head to the tunnels on its right. The sounds of fighting and tearing flesh met its ears. Did a spider find its way down hear? No dwarf would make such a sound.

Searing pain coursed through the dragon as a ball of blue fire erupted from the dark tunnel striking it in its side. As powerful as the god was it still knew pain. And the danger that caused it. It released a breath of fire down the tunnel, burning everything in the hellfire's path. When the flames died down nothing but the charred remains of darkspawn unfortunate enough to be in the way were left. The Archdemon growled again as it walked to the entrance of the tunnel. It knew the strange creature hadn't died. The pain in its shoulder confirmed it.

It turned again to see the strange creature holding the spear still stuck in its flesh. The dragon lunged forward to close its jaws around his frame but erupted in pain when blue fire struck its eye. The Archdemon slammed its side into the cavern wall attempting to crush the annoyance. The creature jumped onto the dragon's back, the spear snapping between the stone and the hard scales of the monster. He pulled a whip from his side, swinging the deadly instrument before striking again at the dragons face. The dragon's dark blood splashed from the wounds on its face. It turned its head back and breathed its hellfire at the creature on its back. While the creature was resistant to heat, even he was not immune to the dragon's breath. He dashed to the side as the fire brushed against his back. As he hit the ground he growled in pain, his dreadlocks smoking from the intense heat. He put away his whip and extended his glaive just as the Archdemon's murderous gaze fell on him.

The dragon lunged but with a slash to the side of its head for its efforts. He swung his head and slammed it into the creature, sending him flying away and landing heavily on the ground. He rolled to the side just as a blast of fire incinerated the spot he was at a mere moment before. The sound of metal was heard again as he threw a disk at the dragon. It sliced against the monster's scales before returning to the thrower and being launched again. Having enough, the Archdemon roared and raised its wings to take off. The creature threw his disc again but it was too late as the dragon was already in the air. It turned to the bridge hoping its armies would kill the creature that had wounded it. The creature however had different plans. An aimed blast of fire and another precise throw of the disc cut into the mighty dragon's wing causing him to crash loudly on the opposite side of the bridge with the creature running after it.

By this time, a large group of darkspawn came to their master's aid. Gremlock archers readied their bows to strike down the charging creature, Hurlocks drew their swords and an Ogre growled menacingly. The creature didn't flinch, nor did he stop. He merely drew its glaive, cutting down every darkspawn that was foolish enough to stand between him and his prey. The Hurlocks fell swiftly to his blade and the Grimlocks panicked as blue fire destroyed their ranks. The Ogre charged at him like a raging Qunari. The creature, after killing the last Hurlock, jumped off the darkspawn's falling corpse and leapt at the charging giant. The glaive piercing its head quickly killed the beast, leaving nothing between the hunter and his wounded prey.

The hunter charged the wounded dragon, his weapon held high. The dragon flapped its wings which made him chuckle in his mind but his eyes widened. The monster could still fly! He drew his whip again and latched it onto the dragon's foot before it could get too far away from him. It screeched from the pain in its ankle. The dragon twisted and turned, trying to dislodge its attacker. The hunter however did not let go and using the moment of the dragon's writhing, swung himself onto the dragons back once again. He plunged his glaive into the monster's back then doing the same with his wrist blade. He held tight as the demon tried to swing him off its back. He searched for too long, gave up too much to fail now. The Archdemon's skull will be his! It will be his ultimate triumph and his greatest trophy. The demon flew up higher and higher and higher, until finally slamming its back into the ceiling of the cavern. Loud cracks were heard from both stone and bone alike. The hunter lost his grip.

He fell. He watched the world around him as he fell down. Everything seemed to slow down until finally it all came to a stop. The stone beneath him cracked as his body hit the ground. He knew he was finished, even through the haze of pain he felt. His bones were broken and he lay there bleeding and barely breathing. A roar cut through his haze and his eyes focused on the form way above him. The dragon dived down to his small form like a speeding bullet. Slowly and painfully, he reached for his wrist device and entered a certain code. Soon, the familiar beeping of his wrist bomb was heard and he leaned his head back onto the ground and closed his eyes. It didn't matter that he would die. His prey would not escape. The Archdemon roared as it got closer and closer to the creature that had hurt it. It reached out with its claws to crush the creature and was engulfed in an explosion of blue fire that rocked the walls of the cavern.

-0-

Darkspawn dug through the stone of the deep roads. The Archdemon was dead, their plans for the surface delayed. It didn't matter. They waited two centuries to find an Archdemon. They could wait two more.

**Disclaimer: Like before we'll explain the outcome in the next chapter. Please post in the reviews on how you think we did and who you want to see fight next!**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vader vs Predator

**Disclaimer: Hey guys we're back with another vsPredator. Before we continue lets go over the last fight.**

**Waiver: When we played Dragon Age: Origins, it took ten minutes of continuous ballistae fire to bring down the Archdemon. That thing is just too strong to take down conventionally.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing Predator had to take that thing down before he's overrun by darkspawn is the bomb on his wrist. There was no other way. He went out Greywarden style. One Last thing: someone pointed out that the Archdemon shouldn't have truly died because the Predator was not a Greywarden. We assure you this is merely a story oversight and does not affect the outcome of the fight in anyway. It's still a tie, just ignore that detail.**

**Waiver: And now, your feature presentation of violence and death.**

**Disclaimer: Predator belongs to Fox and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas (unfortunately).**

"Senator Organa, see reason," Senator Garm Bel Iblis pleaded. "This could be our only chance to-"

"To do what?" Organa interrupted. "To get our people killed?"

"To end this war," Senator Mon Mothma corrected.

The three Senators along with military leaders Ackbar and Kota debated back and forth, an end to their argument being nowhere in sight. Since the death of Galen Marek, both Darth Vader and his master Emperor Sidious vanished off the galactic map. Until their spies spotted Vader in the Khoonda plains on Dantooine. Knowing where their enemy is hasn't helped them however as they can't decide on what to do.

"Can't you face him General Kota?" Senator Garm suggested. The blind Jedi merely shook his head.

"I'm no match for Vader. And even if I had help I doubt we could take him down. He is simply to powerful; anyone we send would merely be wiped out and if we send too many troops it will attract too much attention."

The three Senators didn't say anything more as they continued to ponder the situation. The Mon Calamari in the room sat silent with his eyes closed, clearly thinking deeply. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Do you have a suggestion Admiral?" asked Senator Garm. The Mon Cala nodded before facing them.

"We cannot attack Vader without drawing unwanted attention and we cannot risk losing the General. But what if we weren't the ones attacking him."

"What do you mean," Organa asked. Kota however had an idea of what the Admiral was getting at.

"You don't mean hiring bounty hunters do you?"

"One in particular."

"You can't be serious," Garm exclaimed. "What bounty hunter could defeat a sith?"

"This one is different. He fights only the strongest beings to test himself. Force users included."

"A Jedi killer," Kota growled angrily. Ackbar nodded.

"Yes, which means he would be the most qualified to fight someone like Vader."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? This is a Jedi killer we're talking about," Organa questioned.

"He never backs down from a fight. If he succeeds, Vader is dead and we are one step closer to winning this war. If he fails, there will be one less Jedi killer in the galaxy and it will not affect our efforts in any way, especially since we don't have to pay him."

Senator Organa looked to each of the rebel leaders. Every one of them nodded their heads in agreement. He sighed before bringing up a data pad to gather the credits for the payment.

-0-

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, leader of the Imperial army, and most powerful Force sensitive in the galaxy looked over the cave quietly as the crystals reflected light onto him. His armor glowed green and blue as he walked slowly through the Crystal cave of Dantooine. Unfortunately, the Jedi managed to destroy the data containing the cave's location before they took the temple. As he had gotten his own crystal from Ilum he never bothered to learn of its location. Finally after years of searching, they had finally found it. The last cache of Adegan crystals.

"Commander, begin setting the charges."

His deep robotic voice echoed through the cavern but received no answer. He looked back to where he entered the cavern. There was no one. No one he could see.

"Show yourself. You cannot hide from the Dark side of the Force."

The reflected light of green and blue shimmered as a masked creature came into existence before his own masked eyes. The creature was as tall as him with armored spread across his torso, dreadlocks reaching past his shoulders, an extended spear in his hand, and the trophies of his kills hanging from his belt. Skulls, fingers, even damaged lightsabers. The creature growled his challenge to the dark lord who merely stood there in silence. Vader reached down and drew his lightsaber.

"You will regret attacking me Yautja."

The hunter growled and raised his spear. Vader lifted his lightsaber head high slightly back, his right foot back and his left forward.

The Yautja charged forward and thrust his spear. Vader was quick to block, the spear giving off sparks as the saber bounced off the metal. He spun quickly, thrusting the spear once again only to have blocked once again. This continued metal meeting energy in a shower of sparks. Their weapons clashed again, both warriors pushing against each other to break the lock. The soulless eyes of their masks faced each other down. The plasma caster on the Yautja's shoulder whirred to life and targeted Vader's head. Before it could be fired, Vader reached out with the force and threw the Yautja into the wall before crushing the gun into scrap and breaking the spear in half. The hunter growled as he drew wrist blades on both his hands. With the flick of a switch, Vader's saber grew to a meter and a half. The hunter charge, eager to engage the Sith again. With the longer blade, Vader danced just out of reach of the shorter blades. The Yautja struck again and again but each time was blocked by the lightsaber. He growled again before jumping away and putting distance between them. Once distance was made, he drew his smart disc.

The both warriors threw their weapons, the saber and disc sailing through the air to strike their targets. The Yautja bent backwards as the red lightsaber flew over his head and embedded itself in the wall. Vader stopped the disc with the force and pushed it back to its thrower. It cut into the hunter's shoulder causing neon green blood to fly onto the wall. He reached out his hand and his lightsaber flew back to him. The moment it reached his grasp, he staggered back from a mighty blow to his respirator. His breath caught in his throat as breathing became impossible. The hunter watched as the mighty Sith was brought to his knees from suffocation. His eyes widened under his mask as he saw Vader rise to his feet.

"Surprised? The Dark side is all I need." The hunter growled and drew a glaive from his belt. Vader drew his raised his lightsaber and charged.

Their weapons clashed in sparks once again. They exchanged blows, neither side giving up ground against the other.

"Your skills are impressive," Vader said to his opponent. "But you are nothing against the Force."

As they continued to strike against each other, the Yautja staggered as a large stone hit his back. He narrowly dodged a slash from the saber as another stone struck his side. Another stone hit his shoulder allowing Vader to slash again. The Yautja backed away, his cut dreads bleeding profusely. He growled and charged again. Vader lifted his hands slowly and the cavern around them shook. Stone and crystal flew past Vader in a storm as they struck the Yautja. The crystals cut into his skin and the stones pelted his armor and flesh. Vader lashed out again with the Force, the energy blowing the Yautja into the wall.

The dust settled around them as the Yautja groaned in pain. He reached for his throat as he suddenly found himself unable to breathe. He looked up to see Darth Vader towering over his broken frame, his hand outstretched and slowly closing. Vader threw his hand to the side, a sudden crack following suit. The force user walked out of the cavern but not before destroying the roof, burying both the crystals and the alien who thought he could kill the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy.

**Disclaimer: Damn Vader is a badass. Well we hoped you guys enjoyed the fight. It will take us a while to update again as we're going to work on Love's other stories. God knows he needs the help.**

**Waiver: Review and tell us what you think. Also tell us any other characters you want to fight Predator.**


End file.
